How to Woo a Mundane
by Spencebox
Summary: Or Bottom Simon One-Shots
1. Knock, Please

Knock, Please

Or

The 3 times Simon and Alec were caught doing the nasty and the one time they didn't care

* * *

1\. Clary

Clary had literally looked everywhere for Alec. She'd asked everyone, from Jace to Aldertree to even Jessie, one of the healers, and no one had seen him. Though Jace did say that he was probably in his room, probably sulking in the mirror.

She wanted to hit herself upside the head; She had checked everywhere _except_ his room. She had never really ventured into his room, knowing that his disliking for her would worsen if she were ever caught in his room. But she really needed his help with training so she would have to take the risk, and who knows, he might not even be in there.

She trekked past all the unnamed bedrooms and stopped at Alec's, a beat of dread settling in her stomach. She raised her fist and knocked twice, stepping back from the door, trying to put as much space between herself and an angry future Alec.

A moment passed by with no response, so she knocked again and waited. After no answer again she pressed her ear to the door and listened, trying too hear for anything, though the door proved to thick for her to hear much. Instead she pulled up her sleeve and activated her hearing rune. She concentrated and what she heard was slightly… disturbing.

There were deep groans and slight moans coming from Alec's room, a warning sign in her mind, her train of thought automatically thinking that he could be in some kind of a tussle. She unsheathed her sword and pushed open the door, in a stance ready to help her fellow Shadowhunter. Though what welcomed her was something she should've expected, but it was still pretty weird.

A shirtless Alec was crouched over the bottom half of Simon, Simon having his shirt ridden up to his nipples and the zipper of his pants open with his dick in Alec's mouth. Simon had his hands gripping the bars of the top of the bed and his head was thrown back deeply into the pillow. Alec had is eyes closed and was greedily sucking on his counterparts cock, his large rough hands holding down the shallow thrusting hips. They both had their eyes closed, so neither had seen Clary enter, and she guessed they hadn't heard her either.

She was literally stuck, her mind in an infinite loop that kept saying that _her best friend was sleeping with the emotionless Shadowhunter_ and how in the hell she hadn't known this earlier. While she was stuck in her head she hadn't noticed that Simon had drearily opened his eyes and spotted his dazed and confused friend.

He barely kept himself from screaming, merely letting out a squeak that prompted Alec to release the cock from the warm cavern of his mouth and jolt his body over his smaller counterpart, effectively protecting him from any threat. Alec's eyes scanned the room and he sighed when he saw Clary's blushing face.

"Can I help you?" If a person could convey absolute annoyance into four words then Alec was the master at that. Clary was trying her best to not look at her blushing friend and kept her eyes on the shirtless annoyed Shadowhunter. She nodded and spoke, trying to keep her voice neutral, " I was- uh- wondering if you -uhm well- could help me train BUT I see that you're busy- so I'll- uh just go…"

Alec sighed and sneakily and quickly got the covers placed on Simon, trying his best to not scar Clary's mind to much. He looked at Simon's red face and threw him a rare genuine smile, leaning forward and giving him a quick but chaste kiss, effectively ending their short but sexy session. Alec climbed off the bed, buff and slightly hairy chest on display for his partner and fellow fighter. He put on a shirt and walked out the room, grabbing her Clary's arm on his way out, ignoring her cry of "We will be talking about this later Si!"

He looked at her once he closed the door, a silent of command of 'keep your big mouth shut or else'. She nodded eagerly, though he groaned once she opened her mouth again. "So how long has this been happening?"

* * *

2\. Jace

Jace Wayland was a troubled young man, though his _parabati_ really helped him conquer his internal musings. And though problems would arise through the _parabatai_ bond _,_ such as being able to feel each other's pain and pleasure, Jace wouldn't give up that bond for the world, and he knew that neither would Alec. They were brothers, blood or not. And though he knew that Alec and Izzy has the kind of relationship he and Alec could only dream of, and that Maryse would never fully accept him into their family, he would always have Alec.

Though thinking about Alec, he had been spending less and less time with him, or really at the Institute in general. And every time anyone asked he would just blow off the question, seeming to avoid the question in general. Something was up with his _parabatai,_ and keeping secrets wasn't right between them. So Jace, the amazing friend he was, decided to sneakily follow Alec when he saw him leaving the Institute after a short session of training.

He had followed every back route, every street behind his friend, his mind become increasingly more worried with every street turn. He finally saw Alec stop at a house. It was just a plan white House, not much special to it. Jace became increasingly worried. He knew how Alec felt about mundane's and associating with them. In fact, the only mundane that they all knew was Simon, but it was impossible that Alec was there to see Simon.

Jace saw Alec knock on the plain white door, quickly fixing his hair and straightening his jacket out, trying to make himself, more presentable?

The door opened and a plain mundane mother opened the door, smiling wide at Alec's large form, speaking animatedly to him, Alec in return smiling at her. She led him in and then closed the door behind her. Jace came out of the shadows and stared questioningly at the door, wondering what his _parabatai_ was keeping from him.

Jace waited in the shadows for what must have been thee hours, waiting for either Alec to leave or for all the lights to go out of he could get a sneak in and question him. Either way he was questioning Alec.

At 11 all the lights went out and Jace made his move. He sped across the lawn and looked the house up and down, eyeing two open windows, deciding that each one had a chance of leading him to Alec. The first window was a teenage girls bedroom, said girl was knocked out in the bed and he quickly aborted that room, though stopping once he spotted a lone photo on the desk. It was the sleeping girl, her arm thrown over Simon's shoulders both of them having large smiles on their faces. So it was Simon's house. But that left the question of what Alec was doing there?

Once he was back outside he scaled the other window, deciding to take a sneakier route than the previous one, peeking over the windowsill before hauling himself in. Though what he saw from the windowsill made him stop and almost fall from the two-story window.

So it was Simon and Alec, but they weren't talking. Simon was flat on his bed; fully naked he may add, with Alec between his legs, thrusting with an innate fervor. One of Simon's long pale legs was over Alec's hard muscled shoulder, allowing Alec to grip it for leverage and even suckle on a bit of the pale skin. They were quiet, quieter than people normally were when fucking, but the bed was still creaking with the force of Alec's thrust.

Jace saw a thin veil of red. How could Alec do this to him, _his parabatai_? How could he keep this from him? Before he knew what he was doing he was pulling him over the edge of the windowsill, quietly putting himself into the darkness of Simon's bedroom.

"Really Alec? How long has this been going on?" Jace couldn't control himself or his voice, it coming out louder than he intended. He saw Simon's eyes bug out and put up his hand in a frantic waving motion, though Jace didn't understand. Before Alec could even respond to him there was a loud banging on the door.

"You two better be SLEEPING IN THERE!"

Simon responded in a quivering voice, "We are Mom go back to bed please." They all heard a huff then loud footsteps leaving from the front of his door. They all waited a moment before anyone moved, waning to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted again.

"I can't believe you Alec. Mr. All about the rules is fucking a mundane. And you've been keeping this from everyone… from _me._ What would Maryse say Alec? Aldertree?" Jace stopped talking, instead taking heaving breaths. Alec looked away from a furious Jace to a teary eyed Simon, knowing nothing good could come out of this.

"Jace please, just listen. I didn't tell you because I knew you would do this. I _know_ you Jace, and you blow things way out of proportion. This really isn't as bad as you think it is. In fact, Clary knows-"

"CLARY KNOWS! Alec you don't even like her and you told her and not me or even Izzy. You know a mundane can't know about us Alec… I don't want to have to turn you in."

Alec was stuck between his best friend and the annoying adorable mundane who had wormed his way into his life. And he knew choosing Jace was the right decision but in his head he knew what was right.

"You should go."

Alec and Jace looked at Simon, Alec's eyes shining with unshed tears. Simon tried to get up from between Alec's legs but Alec was having none of that. He pushed down the smaller and weaker mundane, a light growl leaving his lips. " _You're not going anywhere."_ Simon nodded and lay back down, the fluffy pillows framing his head. Alec leaned down and pressed a kiss to his pale forehead before getting up, putting on his pants, no shirt.

Alec stood a head taller than Jace, yet at this moment they felt like they were eye to eyes. They both jumped out the window, landing like perfect acrobats. They walked silent back to the Institute; the mundane that was causing a rift in their _parabatai_ bond lying in his bed wishing Jace had never walked in.

* * *

3\. Magnus

Magnus Bane was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and quit the matchmaker, for himself and others. He was smarter than people took him for, and he loved to use that to his advantage. He wasn't as much of a trickster as the other warlocks he knew, but he liked to sometimes mess with his Shadowhunter friends.

He had sought after the one hunter Alexander, but he quickly gave up that pursuit, knowing the boy was already giving his love to another. But to whom he did not know. But he was curious. And a curious Magnus Bane was never good.

It was February 14, his favorite holiday of all. He could tell you how he spent every single Valentine's Day since his birth and this one was going to be a special one. He had invited over Clary, Jace, the lovely Alexander, that one mundane Simon, Rachael, and anyone else they deemed worthy. He was throwing them a loving party and had a bit of a trick up his sleeve. Just bits of literal love in the air, or maybe spiked in the drinks.

They all arrived promptly at 4 and were astounded by the all the pink in Magnus's loft. The usual exotic themed loft was filled with pink and red hearts and fluffy clouds, He had used a good chunk of his magic to make the room feel sweet and fluffy. It was honestly a bit overwhelming. He had bright pink drinks on tables, one ready for everyone. Of course they were in martini glasses and the rim was covered in some type of edible sparkle powder.

And the host himself looked the epitome of love. He was wearing a long deep red shirt with white harem pants, his hair styled up with red highlights, and his nails painted a nice crimson. He, of course, had on golden glitter eye shadow, which really made his eyes pop. He had a smile on his face and ushered all the people into his extravagant loft. He spotted the two werewolves, Luke and Maia, and saw that they were having a stare down with Jace and Alec. Magnus sighed and shook his head, wishing the Shadowhunter's and Downworlder's could get along for more than a minute.

"Everyone please, Drink to your hearts content. Tonight is on me. Love is in the air." Magnus smiled as they all sipped their fruity drinks. It would only be a matter of time now.

Once everyone managed to settle themselves, Magnus noticed the change in personalities. Jace, who had been previously giving Simon a death glare, was gazing at Clary like she was the last person on Earth. And she was looking at him the same way. But Magnus saw that coming. As he walked around the room, he saw movement from the corner of his eyes and recognized it as Alec, who was leading a dazed Simon into a secluded room. It seemed the plot was thickening.

Magnus continued to walk around, raising an eyebrow when he saw Maia complain to Luke about how she wanted Simon but he was in love with someone else, which in turn earned another raised eyebrow. He saw Isabelle and Raphael having an eye-fucking contest and decided not to intervene, knowing Isabelle was a big girl who could take care of herself.

He snuck away from his love drunken friends and made his way to the secluded room he had seen Alec drag Simon too. He opened the door and was very much pleased with the sight that welcomed him. He first saw Alec's bare ass cheeks, and might he add they are just what he imagined. They were hairless and looked amazingly hard. He was tempted to just squeeze a globe but he knew that was a crossing a line. He kept looking and was not disappointed.

It seems that even making it to the bed, or taking off all of their clothes, was completely unnecessary. Alec had Simon pressed up against a wall and was practically feasting on his pale supple neck, not forgetting to mention that they were fucking. Simon's long legs were wrapped around Alec's hard waist and were gripping him for dear life. His pants were down around his ankles yet Alec's were bunched around his thighs. Alec was thrusting as if his life depended on it, or if the answer to all his problems was deep in Simon's ass.

Magnus wanted to punch himself for what he was about to do. He knocked on the wood and a smile graced his lips as he saw both of the lovely boys freeze.

"Why I hate to break up this _lovely_ display of affection, I'd ask that you do this somewhere else and not a party where your friends are only a few meters away. So I'd get it together if I were you."

Magnus smiled as they let go of each other and righted each other's suits, eyes never leaving each other. They smiled and walked back to the party, Magnus's eyes never straying from Alec's supple ass.

* * *

+1. Luke

Luke Garroway was a werewolf, a Downworlder, alpha of the pack. His packs hideout was the Jade Wolf, a pretty decent Chinese restaurant that had pretty tasty beef lo mein. He tended to spend most of his time there, and if he wasn't there then he was at his day job, a police officer. He enjoyed his days at the office with Alaric, but he loved his nights at the Jade Wolf, pack bonding with free food was all he could ever ask for.

Another reason he loved hiding away at the Jade Wolf was that he could avoid Shadowhunter issues, as there was literally a problem every week that had either Jace or Clary, or both at his door. While Jace wasn't exactly his favorite person, he truly enjoyed the visits from Clary, even though dealing with her hard headedness was leading him to an early grave.

And speaking of the fiery red haired Shadowhunter, he, as well as every other werewolf in the place, turned their heads when she walked in. The pack didn't exactly _hate_ her, they just didn't _like_ her. She walked in with a vibrant smile on her face, her eyes finding Luke's and, if possible, smiling even bigger. She walked to his table and frowned when Alaric stood and left, the idea that they still cant be friends a mind-boggling idea to her. She sat at the previously occupied seat and waited. Luke spoke first.

"I'm guessing you're not here for the lo mein."

Clary laughed and shook her head, her smile briefly reminding him of Jocelyn. "I'm here to ask for a favor in… fatherly advice." Luke was taken aback. Since she had become a Shadowhunter she had barely been communicating with him as a father. Even though he had raised her as his own, she saw him as an ally now, the fatherly aspect having died along with her human aspects.

"I'm here for you Clary. What kind of fatherly advice do you need?" Clary sighed.

"It's not really about me. It's Simon. He's been off the charts since I became a Shadowhunter and I don't really know what to do. Like we've been friends since we were kids and it feels like I'm losing him. And that isn't even the worst part."

Luke's werewolf instincts perked up. Simon Lewis, as well as Clary, were like his children. He had watched Simon grow from a twiggy little boy to a nervous nerdy teen, and even if he was a mundane, he was pack in Luke's eyes. He would protect the boy from anything; Luke would protect the two people he deemed family.

"Luke it's okay…" Clary looked worried, meaning his eyes must have gone green, the sense of urgency for his pup rearing to he surface.

"It's just…ugh. You can't tell anyone Luke. I mean it no one can know. That I even know this was literally the biggest accident."

"Just tell me Clary you're worrying me." She sighed and ran her hands through her long red hair before looking Luke directly in the eye.

"I caught Alec sleeping Simon."

Luke's eyes almost bugged out of his head, and he turned when he heard a deep intake of breath from his left. Maia was staring at them with bugged eyes, but she quickly put her head down when Luke flashed his eyes, a silent command to shut the fuck up. He turned back to Clary and nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I just, want you to try and talk to him, try and get him to hang out with us, with me, and just make him feel like he isn't alone. Like Alec isn't the answer."

Luke's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you not like that Alec is with Simon?"

"It's not that they're together, well maybe it is, its just Alec is infuriating. He's all about rules and following orders, yet he's _sleeping_ with my _best friend_ who's a mundane. They could get in serious trouble and I don't want Simon to get hurt. I just want to make sure Simon knows what he's doing. What the risks are."

Luke was starting to see through Clary. She was jealous that her best friend was giving all his attention to essentially, her archenemy, and she wanted to have all his attention again. Luke didn't have the heart to tell her that Simon wasn't a kid anymore, and that he could make his own decisions. So he sighed a settled with her.

"Look how about this. I'll talk to them together, give Alec the protective Dad talk, and make sure they're being safe. Sound good?" Clary nodded and reached over to hug Luke. They embraced for a moment longer before Clary broke away, and stood up, ready to make her exit.

"Though before I go, mind donating some lo mein?"

They both laughed as Luke made haste of getting her a to-go carton.

Luke made his way to Magnus's apartment, mentally thanking Clary for telling him that bit of information, only once she received her lo mein, on where to find the two lovebirds, as the Institute was a bit unsafe for their love affair. He knocked on the door and gave Magnus his best smile, but he knew the warlock saw right through him. Magnus let him in and pattered about, going back to keeping himself busy. Luke stopped him before he could get to far.

"Which room are they in Magnus?" Magnus hummed and eyed Luke up and down, responding after a moment. He pointed a long finger with black polish at the door to their right, "Go through that door, make a left and they should be there. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Luke nodded and watched as Magnus made his self busy out on the porch. Luke followed Magnus's instructions and found himself in front of a tall and wide bronze door. He hauled it open and tried his best to keep a straight face at what he saw.

Alec was laying flat on the bed, the golden sheets fanning around him like angel wings. He had a few pillows propped up around his head and shoulders, probably for comfort reasons. Though his head was thrown back into the pillows, soft moans leaving his lips every now and then. He was fully naked with a bouncing Simon on his lap, and he as well was naked.

Simon, pale skin and all, was bouncing on Alec's cock and moaning load enough for the whole loft to hear. Luke waited to be noticed, but after a couple more seconds he cleared his throat, startling the two boys. While Simon immediately planted all his weight on Alec's still hard cock, Alec did not stop thrusting up, causing little whimpers to emit from a red Simon.

"You, uh, got a minute Alec? Gotta talk, to, uh, you for a sec?" While any normal person would've stopped, Alec didn't, all while maintaining eye contact with Luke, a clear challenge to the Alpha werewolf. Luke repressed a growl as Alec's large hands found the supple human hips and started lifting him up and down. Simon tried to hold in his whimpers, but he let out a particular moan that just bounced off the walls.

Luke could've stayed and watched his almost not son be defiled but decided against that. He finally turned away from the two lovers and spoke, " Well I'l just catch up later with you later Alec…Simon…" He left the room and shuddered. He stood up straight and walked away, giving Magnus the middle finger on his way out, internally laughing when he received one in return. He couldn't be mad, cause Magnus did warn him.

Simon huffed and looked down at a smirking Alec, wishing he could punch the smug look on his face off. " Really man? Gotta act like that in front of a guy who is literally the only father figure in my life and now I wont be able to look him in the face cause he's seen my bare ass planted on your dick." Alec smiled up at his pouting lover. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Simon's taut waist, pulling they're bodies together and crushing Simon's aching erection between them.

"Well if he's your father then he must've seen you naked before and besides…"

"I'm your _Daddy."_

Alec surged his hips up into Simon and set a relentless pace, loving the sounds his lover was releasing. They didn't last long, Alec pushing forward one final time and cumming deep into Simon as he felt the boys muscles clamp down on his cock. They both let out a load groan and Simon let all his weight fall on the older boys chest, both of them collapsing on the golden sheets. They huffed deep breaths, chests heaving and minds clouded. Alec moved them into a spooning position and kissed Simon's bare shoulder.

"Why don't people ever learn how to knock?"


	2. Burn

Simon had gotten his soul mark once he had woken up as a vampire. He had been hiding in some closet in the Hotel DuMorte when he had spotted it. It wasn't very pretty, seemingly generic. It was a closed tulip, three sides up, and bright pink. It had appeared on the top of the side of his thigh, seemingly out of place. It was about as big as his palm, maybe as wide as it too. It seemed to fit in perfectly with his pale complexion, now even paler to due to his dead state. At first he was in awe of it, his teenage mind forgetting that soul mates even existed, and then the dread set in.

What if his soul mate was someone who was a mundane? He would never be able to have a normal relationship with them, never be able to wake up to the sunlight in their face. Or worse, what if it was a _girl?_ He doesn't think he could live a happy life if his soul mate was a she. Or what if his soul mate was a guy who was straight and was disgusted at that though of spending his life with Simon.

So many of these horrid thoughts ran through his mind and he visibly shuddered at the though of being alone forever.

He met Magnus Bane by accident; really, it was a strange meeting all together. The Shadowhunter's had needed the warlocks help for tracking some close to Valentine and he had happily invited all of them to his loft. Simon had been dragged along with Clary, his being there enough to keep the red head calm.

Magnus Bane was something else. He was an eccentric man who styled himself like everyday was a fashion show. He liked to talk with his hands and he always had a drink in hand.

But the first thing Simon saw was the pink tulip peeking out of his neck from his shirt. Simon had shuddered and gripped the area where his mark resided and tried not to groan. It was pulsing under his hand and there was a slight burning feeling. When he received a weird look from Clary he gave her a strained smile and tried to see what he had missed. He took a seat next to a disgruntled Jace and looked around the room, amazed at all the artifacts.

"And who is this?"

Simon looked up at the hand held out to him and was about to shake it and introduce himself, maybe even tell him about all the soul mate stuff, but abruptly stopped at the sound of hurried footsteps to his left. He turned and saw Alec Lightwood bustling into the room, a rare smile on his face. He took long strides and stopped in front of a now grinning warlock, and Simon could practically hear his heart break as they leaned in for a firm and chaste kiss. Clary must've seen his staring, " I'm jealous too, it's pretty nice to see soul mates together though." Simon tried not to cry, instead focused his attention on somewhere else in the room, ignoring the display of love directly in front of him. He wouldn't notice for five days that the tips of his petals had gone black.

Simon Lewis had reached a down point in his life. He had betrayed the clan, Raphael, for the Shadowhunter's, for Alec and Izzy and Clary, and now he was living in a warehouse junkyard with canoes, in fact he slept in one. He had nowhere to go, as the Institute had forbidden Downworlders i.e. anyone who wasn't a Shadowhunter. So he wasn't allowed to see his friends anymore and the werewolves at the Jade Wolf despised him, except Luke and Maia. In fact, Maia was the only one who knew about his soul mates. She had managed to get it out of him and she had promised to tell no one. They had become friends of sorts, both residing in each other for the comfort that their friends couldn't give them. But as of recent, Simon found himself leaving his make shift home less and less. He had stopped feeding days ago and had spent his time sleeping in his canoe.

Clary had come too see him a couple of days ago, crying about Valentine and Dot, but he had been too tired to keep his eyes open. He had just smiled and nodded, not really listening to the rushed words coming out of her mouth. He had just smiled and her and let his head rest on her shoulder, the throbbing vein in her neck becoming less and less desirable. She had left after ten minutes, an alertfrom her phone disrupting the peace they had. Once she had closed the door Simon had collapsed in his canoe, going into a dreamless sleep. Half of his soul mark was black by now.

Raphael came in the middle of the night, a threat on the edge of his tongue. He hadn't seen the annoying fledgling in weeks and while he didn't like him, he didn't desire him dead either. He knew he was living in the werewolf territory and practically growled to himself. It was completely idiotic of the fledgling; he needed to be surrounded with his kind, and not the ones who wanted to kill him. He shook his head and opened the door, his eyes not finding the vampire. He walked in and nearly stepped back out.

The whole place reeked of death and sickness, meaning that the fledging was keeping a dead body in there. Completely unsanitary. He walked around and saw the fledgling in the canoe sleeping, which was odd since it was night. Vampires were meant to thrive at night and sleep during the day, yet this fledging never did follow the rules.

"Wake up Lewis. We need to talk."

It took a moment, longer than necessary, for Simon to miserably scramble out of his make shift bed to stand in front of the clan leader. Raphael opened his mouth to speak it stopped short, finally looking at the young vampire. His eyes were swollen in and he was even paler than himself. He was standing sluggishly and looked to be barely awake. A spark ignited in Raphael, one that looked to care for his fellow vampire.

"Have you been feeding? You need to keep up your strength."

"I'm not hungry Raph… _just go…"_

Raphael saw Simon reach up for the canoe and spotted something strange. His shirt had risen up and is pants were low hanging, so the tip of something a dark black was on the tip of his thigh. Raphael reached forward and pulled down Simon's jeans to reveal the diseased area, eliciting a squeak from the younger vampire and a startled groan from Raphael. The tulip on Simon's thigh was almost completely black and it seemed too have grown black vines around it, ones that looked like the effects of dark magic.

Raphael knew that mark; he'd seen it before. He knew Magnus had that mark on his neck, but he also knew that Magnus was seeing that tall angry looking Shadowhunter. Raphael stepped back from Simon, finally understanding what was going on. Simon was in a triad pairing with Magnus and Alec. Yet, he was here, practically dying.

Simon's seemed to have caught on to Raphael's train out thought and threw himself at the vampire, stopping him from leaving.

"Raphael please you can't say anything please I'm begging you they can't know about this they have enough to worry about please _I'm begging you please."_ At this point Simon was blubbering and begging the vampire.

"Fledgling, Cariño, I cannot. If you don't tell them you will die. It is a fate worse than burning. I would know."

Raphael pulled up the sleeve of his suit and Simon gasped. He had a black soul mark. "Her name was Elizabeth. I knew her when I was human Simon, and I would give the world to be with her again. She died in a car crash the day we were supposed to meet so I could tell her. The pain I felt Simon, it was something you can't imagine. You are lucky to have the chance to be with them and you will die without them. I did not die because I loved her Lewis."

"If you don't tell them, _I will."_

* * *

Raphael fled the room and Simon fell into a heap on the ground, his mark pulsing in pain. .

Magnus Bane was not stupid. He really wasn't. He was the fucking high warlock of Brooklyn. Yet somehow this had went over his head. Raphael had come out of nowhere, and missing his usual finesse. He looked flustered and out of place, yet he demanded to speak with Magnus, with Alec too if possible.

"Why are you here my friend?"

"You might want to sit down once you hear this Mags."

 _It is a fate worse than burning._

The words of warning that Raphael had given him kept playing in his mind. He didn't want to die but he couldn't just walk up to Magnus and Alec and say 'Hey guys I'm your soul mate too'. He knew they loved each other and he couldn't intrude upon what they had already built. He was a mere speck in their circle of love and truthfully, he needed to be put out.

"Simon has your Soul Mark. I saw it but it's like mine, well almost. It's like its dying and you need to fix this. You and that other damn Shadowhunter. He doesn't have long Magnus. You need to get to him now. He's in one of the warehouses at the Jade Wolf. If he dies…. I'll never forgive you."

Simon pulled himself from his canoe and took off his shirt, thinking that it would e quicker without anything in the way, though he did keep his pants on. He stared around the box he had been living in and thought of all the happy memories he had with Clary before she had become a Shadowhunter, before he had become a vampire. He thought of his mother and his sister and Maurine. And he thought of Magnus and Alec, happy that they would never know.

He checked his watch and saw that the sun would be setting in only moments. He gripped the door handle and took a deep breath.

In and Out.

In and Out.

He surged the door to the side with a loud clang and stepped outside. He felt the cold dirt between his toes and shuddered as the breeze hit his bare chest. He saw the sun begin to peak over the water and closed his eyes. The first touch of sunlight wasn't what hurt, it was when the sunlight stayed and its rays kept getting larger, only then did he feel the burn. It was the most painful thing he'd ever felt yet he couldn't step back inside. He found the strength to spread his arms and tilt his head back, succumbing to the sun.

He screamed in agony as the sun burnt his skin to a crisp and it didn't stop and neither did his scream. He hoped Clary wouldn't cry and his mother wouldn't have a funeral. He wasn't worth the tears. He was loosing feeling in his body and knew it would be over soon.

When the burning stopped he though he was dead, he truly did. Yet he still felt a bit of burning on his arms still. He used the last of his strength to open his eyes and saw a black covered chest directly in contact with his nose. He looked up and saw the distressed face of Luke Garroway, before he promptly passed out.

Luke held Simon tightly to his chest, trying to block the beaming rays of the sun and running into the Jade Wolf, immediately getting the attention of the few werewolves there, Maia included. When she saw the burned body of Simon she immediately went to Luke's side, taking off her jacket and trying her best to cover him from any more sun. They went into the kitchen and brought him into the food storage room, immediately checking for damage. They both saw the black soul mark and looked to each other, knowing this was bad news.

"I'll call Clary." Before he could stand up, Maia stopped him. "Is that really a good idea right now? For him? He doesn't need her blaming herself for this. We'll keep him here at let him heal. Then we can ask him what to do next." Luke nodded and thanked Maia, prompting her to stay with Simon till he woke up.

"We're too late."

Alec and Magnus stood outside the empty warehouse, the door having been open when they arrived. Alec had searched each and every canoe and had punched the metal wall in his frustration. Magnus had made a portal to Alec with news of Simon and they had made a portal to the Jade Wolf as fast as they could, but they were to late.

Magnus had tears in his eye and so did Alec. They both never even had a chance to talk to the boy for he had taken the brunt of the pain his soul mark had been causing him. Alec refused to think he was dead, instead looking around to see if he had decided to hide against the sun. He stopped in is tracks when he saw footprints leading to the Jade Wolf, and he showed them to Magnus. They looked at each other and bolted for the Jade Wolf, praying that their third was inside. They were welcomed with angry glares and a disgruntled look Luke.

Luke walked up to them and once he saw Magnus's mark he went to punch Magnus in the face, but was stopped by said warlock with the use of magic.

"I should kill you now Magnus. I got to him just in time."

Alec and Magnus nearly passed out at the bit of information, praising the angel that he wasn't dead. Luke gave pity to them and led them into the kitchen and into the food storage room. Maia was holding Simon in her lap and running her fingers through his hair. Magnus had to repress showing his eyes when he saw her holding him. He threw out his hand and created a portal back to his loft.

He lifted Simon from her arms, ignoring her angry growl, and used his magic to keep him levitated. He turned back to Luke.

"I owe you my life."

Luke nodded as the three stepped through the portal.

* * *

Alec sat next to the prone body of Simon and used a wet towel to try and clean off more of his dead skin. Since they had brought him here Alec hadn't left his side, waiting for him to at least wake up. He had remained dead to the world and it was starting to scare Magnus. He had tried potion after potion to at least revive him but nothing was working. He was a prone pale body lying in Magnus's bed. Even Raphael had come by and while he was pleased to see that the fledgling wasn't dead, he still shot Magnus an angry look.

Simon woke up eight days after his suicide attempt. He was lying in a comfy bed and he knew he was in heaven. He knew it couldn't be anything else. He drearily opened his eyes and saw Alec Lightwood gazing at him. He reached a burned arm up and rubbed his pale cheek.

"I must be dead if you're here. _You're more beautiful than I ever thought."_

A blush over came his cheeks at the words the vampire spoke. He yelled for Magnus and the warlock appeared in a matter of seconds. He looked shocked to see Simon's eyes open and he rushed to him as quickly as he possibly could. Manus held Simon to his chest and spoke no words.

"I almost lost you."

Simon looked up at Magnus and saw the tears in his eyes. He didn't understand.

"But you have Alec. You don't _need_ me."

Magnus and Alec took in a deep breath and stared at each other. Magnus eyed the door and Alec took the message loud and clear. He let go of Simon and silently walked to the door, making sure to wait outside.

Magnus climbed on top of Simon's wounded body and flashed his cat eyes at him, deciding to keep them for the remainder of their talk. Once he was settled on top of the vampire, he pulled off his shirt and his soul mark was on full display. It was much more beautiful than his ever was. Manus loomed over him once more,

"You would rather die than be ours? Tell me why my dear."

Simon blinked back tears and tried to speak but found himself speechless. He sputtered as he looked into the cat eyes of the most powerful warloc- no. The eyes of his soul mate. He slyly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Magnus's warm ones. He gasped as his body was jolted up and his lips were practically devoured. He started to moan into this kiss as he felt his mark start to pulse in a pleasant way, something it had never done before.

Manus released his lips after a few moments and felt Simon's breath fan across his cheeks. He sat up and looked at Simon's mark, happiness swelling in his cheeks at the color that was slowly returning to it.

"Alexander"

Alec immediately came back in and smiled at the sight of Magnus on top of Simon. He went over to the side of the bed and put one knee on, one of his large hands cradling the side of his face. They stared into each other's eyes and Alec was the one who initiated the kiss. They both moaned and Magnus wanted to jump for joy as he watched Simon's mark become beautiful just like his and Alec's.

They parted ways and all three men stared at one another,

"We're going to have to talk about what you did."

Simon gulped and nodded before speaking a scratchy voice. "Can we do that later please? I'm really tired and I can barely think I just… I just… want you two to hold me. _Please."_

"You wont be able to get rid of us biscuit."

Simon smiled at the weird nickname and his eyes bugged out when Alec took his shirt off and allowed Simon to see all his rippling muscles that were covered in strange ruins. Both men held Simon, sharing his body, and relishing in the fact that they had their third. All three me fell asleep, thoughts of a new day residing in each of their minds.


	3. Don't Trust a Warlock, Don't Trust Me

Magnus was a busy warlock. He rarely had free time with his one love Alexander and even less time for himself. The Institute was always having something going on and he was the only warlock willing to help, only because Alexander saying please with his puppy dog eyes was Magnus's weakness. And even though the Clave thought him of unsavory character, he made sure to parade around his love for Alexander whenever he felt it necessary.

At the moment, Magnus was brewing a potion to help Alexander with a stomachache; he was lying on another couch whining Magnus's ear off, when a knock came to his door. He stood from his aquamarine suede couch and walked to the door, knowing it couldn't be one of Alec's friends, as they never tended to knock. He pulled open the door and was pleased at who was on the other side.

It was Raphael Santiago, an actual friend of his.

Raphael was the leader of the clan of vampires who all resided in the Hotel DuMorte. He had overthrown his hurtful evil vengeful ex Camille and had taken rule of the clan she had refused to care for. He was a bit emotionless at times, but he would die for his friends and the ones he loved. And he rarely visited Magnus, so this surprise visit was a delight.

"Oh Raphael what a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in, may I offer you a drink? Cocktail, Bloody Mary perhaps?" Magnus flitted to the bar and used his magic to produce a bag of O- blood, vodka and a celery stalk. He handed Simon his drink and they sat down across from each other.

Raphael took a sip and smiled as the concoction went down his throat. " I need your advice. About a mundane." Magnus's cocktail stopped mid-way to his lips. One of his perfectly manicured eyebrows rose almost all the way to his hairline.

"Raphael we may be friends but I will not help you kill a mundane. I will not break the Accords, even for you."

Raphael scoffed as he took another long gulp of his Bloody Mary. "I don't want to kill him Magnus. I just… want to get him to notice me. I want what you have with your Shadowhunter."

Alec piped up from the corner of the room. "The Shadowhunter has a name you know."

"Wait, wait… You want me to help you woo a male mundane? My, my, my interest has been peaked." Magnus was more than willing to help Raphael with his mundane problem. Meddling in others love affairs was his favorite pastime.

"Tell me about the mundane."

Raphael sighed and gulped down the rest of his bloody drink. " Well he talks to much, that I know. He's always rambling about something Star Wars related or making references to something no one knows."

Raphael paused. "But his eyes light up and he gets this big smile on his dorky face and… I just want to do things to him that even Camille would frown upon, no less the church."

A smile erupted on Magnus's face, as he knew exactly what his vampire friend was feeling. Before he could respond Alec cut in once more, " Wait hold on, a male mundane who talks too much for his own good. Are you talking about Clary's loser friend Simon?"

Raphael shot up from the couch and bared his fangs at the asshole Shadowhunter. The vampire refused to allow anyone to disrespect the human who had captured his dead heart and he knew the Shadowhunter was under Magnus's protection, so he could only threaten the stoic male. Since Raphael was a vampire, more specifically a Downworlder, and Alec was a Lightwood Shadowhunter, they would always be enemies.

Alec stood, ready to fight the vampire, but Magnus put up a magic shield, refusing to let his lover and friend fight over a mundane's personality.

"Enough. Alexander, be polite." Magnus gave him a warm smile, effectively calming him down. " And you, no threatening Alexander. I may be your friend but he is mine." Magnus flashed his gold cat eyes at Raphael, relying the message to his dear friend that threatening his love was off fucking limits. Raphael got the message and put his hands up in a sign of surrender, not wanting to piss off his warlock friend or cause any damage to their long lasting relationship.

The room calmed down and Raphael and Magnus took their seats across from each other once more, a fresh new sparkly martini appearing in Magnus's right hand, his rings clinking against the side of the glass. He took a sip and spoke once more. " Now, back to this mundane, Simon. Does he have any idea about the feelings you are harboring for him?"

Raphael wished he did. " He's completely clueless. He's only come to me with the red haired girl and that blonde Shadowhunter. They're like a package deal, except I just want him. I'm certain he thinks I see him as just a snack."

Magnus nodded and took a sip of his whimsical drink. He looked around the room for a few moments before Raphael spoke once more. " I just want to be able to tell him and talk to him without sounding like I want to kill him."

A magnificent idea popped into Magnus's mind and he snapped himself to the next room, knowing exactly what he needed to help his dear friend. He returned moments later with a glowing crimson potion. " Drink this. It's equivalent to liquid courage, though before drinking you must picture his face in your mind so the potion will know when to activate."

Raphael gave a smirk and grabbed the potion, closing his eyes and picturing Simon Lewis in all his nerdy delicious glory. He downed the potion in one go, grimacing at the vile test. "How long will it take before it activates?"

"When you see him it will immediately take over your mind and body. Do not resist it's magic and all will be well."

Before Raphael could flee Magnus spoke in a deep voice, "There is the matter of payment my friend. And before you protest it is very simple. Raphael, I want a picture of you and the mundane Sean-"

"Simon"

"-Yes, Sam that's what I said, with lips locked in all your vampy glory. All I want is that. I will be awaiting my payment Raphael."

Raphael shook Magnus's hand and flitted from the room, eager to find his mundane.

After a few moments, Magnus felt his Alexander's presence behind him and turned around, nose bumping into a firm black chest. Magnus looked up at Alec and surged his body on to his tippy-toes, lips locking with Alec's in a spellbinding kiss. Alec's hand went to grip Magnus's hips and pull them to his own. He walked them to a stable wall so Alec could lift Magnus up and take control of the kiss. He left the warlocks mouth and trailed kisses down to his neck, sucking a deep hickey into the honey tanned skin. He pulled away, leaving a purple hickey and grinned at the blissed out look on Magnus's face.

"I thought you were sick." Magnus grinned.

"Now what did you actually give that vamp?" Magnus chuckled and spoke in a soft tone and spoke with glossy eyes.

"Truth potion. When Raphael sees the mundane he won't be able to resist him." Alec pulled back from Magnus for a moment. "Will he kill him?"

Magnus groaned and his head thumped into the back of the wall, "With the way he talked about the boy he'll most likely ravish him beyond belief. Now please, make love to me Alexander."

A growl left Alec's throat and a battle of tongues erupted, one Magnus knew he would loose. The tall Shadowhunter's pelvis thrust into the small warlocks and he broke away from the kiss to take in a deep gulp of air, and immediately let out a deep moan when Alec started to take him apart piece by piece.

* * *

Simon sat next to Clary, in front of Jace, his leg shaking with an enhanced fervor. The three of them were in a waiting room at the Hotel DuMorte. Lydia had sent the two Shadowhunter's to see how the clan was doing, if an alliance was in their midst. Simon was merely at the wrong place at the wrong time and Clary ended up literally dragging him to the front of the Hotel and demanding to speak to the clan leader Raphael. Stewart, the only not douchebag vampire there, had led them to this room to wait for the clan leaders return.

It was nearing 10:45 when a crash was heard downstairs, making Jace stand up and pull out his sword, ready to defend Clary and Simon. After a few silent moments the door opened to reveal the vampire himself Raphael, except he look slightly…sweaty? Which was impossible since he was a vampire and couldn't produce sweat.

Raphael's eyes first met Clary, then Jace, and lastly Simon. When they're eyes met Raphael felt an intense pressure in his heart. He felt his fangs drop down and kept his mouth closed, trying to not scare the mundane. He slowly, but steadily, walked closer to the trio, the scent of Simon causing his pristine designer pants to tighten.

"What can I do for you?" He spoke in a shaky voice. His mind was telling him to grab Simon and take him to his room and just tear him apar-

"Are you even listening? Guys lets just go we don't want to bother them anymore than we already have." Raphael saw Clary grabs Simon's hand and pull him up, taking him away from here and before he could even think he was growling and baring his fangs at them.

"Sit. Now."

"Okay sitting, sitting is what I do best." Simon smiled at the angry looking vampire and internally beat himself up for not keeping his mouth shut. Raphael walked closer, trying to keep his eyes off Simon. "What do you want Shadowhunter's?"

"The Clave wants to know that you, your clan, is on their side. A war with Valentine is coming and we need to know that you'll help us."

Raphael had stopped listening at this point and was practically drooling at Simon. He just couldn't resist.

"Can you please take off your clothes?" Clary let out an angry squeak and Jace started to take out his sword once more and Simon just blushed, since Raphael was looking straight at him. He sputtered out unintelligible words, his mind not knowing what to say. "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you."

At this point Clary and Jace were standing up and looking between Raphael and Simon with befuddled expressions. Clary looked to Jace, "Is he okay…? Demon possession maybe…" Jace shook his head. "Maybe we should run for it. Grab Simon."

Clary tried to reach down for Simon's bicep but Raphael's vampire speed beat her to it. He grabbed Simon and flitted them to his personal bedroom, intent on ravishing the teenaged mundane. Clary gulped and looked to Jace, though she only saw a satisfied smirk on his face.

Raphael dropped Simon on his Queen size bed amongst the black sheets and crimson pillows. Raphael flitted himself a few feet from the bed and fell to his knees, as his body felt as if it was turning inside out. He assumed refusing to speak to Simon was affecting him, the potion turning into some kind of poison in his veins. "Look man I don't know what's up with you but you don't have to kill me-"

Raphael appeared on top of Simon; the vampire's cold hands' holding the mundane's warm pink cheeks. "I would never hurt you Simon." A cat like purr erupted from his chest and Raphael wormed his nose into the crease between Simon's head and shoulder. He mouthed at his neck, loving the taste under his tongue. Simon let out a loud moan and gripped the lapels of the vampire's jacket. Raphael pulled back from the bruised throat to look into Simon's chocolate brown eyes and nearly become lost in them.

"Is this real…?" Simon spoke in a hushed voice but Raphael heard him loud and clear. He leaned down and connected their lips, sparks flying behind the vampire's eyes. He was in a euphoric state of ecstasy, but he needed more.

"I need you. I need all you. I have wanted you since the moment I first laid eyes of you… and I can't resist you anymore."

Simon was in awe at the deep baritone words that left the vampire's mouth, and felt a lone tear slope down the side of his face.

"Then don't."

That was all Raphael needed to continue to accomplish his goal of deflowering Simon. He moved them so Simon was at the head of the bed and Raphael was kneeling over his warm body. Their lips moved as one and both could feel their cock's hardening in their trousers. They needed to loose the clothes. Raphael used his speed to take of his clothes and put them on a chair, he wouldn't hurt his designer clothes, and tear off Simon's clothes.

"Man I really liked that shirt, and those jeans, and my lucky boxers…"

Raphael raised a sarcastic eyebrow and gave him a smirk. "I'll buy you whatever need cariño. You are mine now. Mind, body, blood."

Simon chuckled at the possessiveness in Raphael's words and threw his head back in pleasure when he felt cold lips close around his left nipple and slid down his slim waist. He felt razor sharp fangs slid down as well and felt a slight nick, then a tongue laving at the spot. He looked down and found he loved the sight of a naked Raphael licking up his blood.

Raphael kept going down and licked a stripe up Simon's pale cock, making the boy shudder and groan. He enveloped the whole member and made sure to not let his fangs harm the boy in his most precious body part. He deep throated him, loving the sounds that were coming from the pale boy. He bobbed his head back and forth until he felt the sweet cum of Simon slid down his throat. He heard the boy scream and felt him grip his hair, forcing him to take more of him in.

When he felt his grip loosen Raphael pulled off the cock and gave Simon a sultry look. "You know what comes next baby." Simon went wide-eyed and tried to scramble against the headboard, but found it futile. Raphael smiled extra wide, making sure to show off his fangs. "I need your permission to feed on you. I need to know that you want this mi amor."

"Well, well will it be from my neck or something else and will it hurt as much as I think it will?"

Raphael kneeled between his legs and lifted one of Simon's bare legs over his shoulder, trailing kisses from calf to knee to thigh. "I prefer the thigh. A major artery, though it is a bit messy. It will be a slight pinch, then pleasure. I promise mi amor, you'll love it." Simon nodded shakily and his eyes followed Raphael's, gazing as the vampire opened his mouth as wide as it could go and taking the plunge into the meat of his thigh.

Simon threw his head back in pain, which immediately melted into a subtle pleasure. The kind that you get when watching some _extreme_ porn and your body just sorta explodes. He swears he must've blacked out for a moment cause he was pretty sure Raphael had just started biting him, yet when he looked up at the vampire, he was licking his lips of all the blood that he had taken. Through his euphoric state he could see the sultry look that Raphael was giving him, and it was doing wonders on his boner.

Raphael eyed the loopy human and smirked as he licked the blood off of his lips. He licked the bleeding would on his thigh, as he didn't want the human to bleed out.

Raphael stood on his knees and placed Simon directly on his back, as it was the easiest way to fuck him without making Simon move too much. He looked him in the eye as he lifted one of his pale thighs up to Raphael's hip.

"Are your ready Simon? There's no turning back after this. You'll be _mine._ " He growled his last word and jutted his erect cock into the cleft of Simon's ass. His cock was painfully hard, the tip a bleeding red with a bit of precum budding out.

Simon looked at the heavily breathing vampire and nodded his head, giving him the ok to fuck his ass so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for the next two days. Raphael gripped his cock and guided it to Simon's hole, not even thinking about lube and not needing a condom. He lined his cock up and took the plunge; pushing his hard cock into the unprepared hole, grunting as the walls tightly gripped his cock.

Simon arched his back and his mouth opened in a wordless scream, the foreign feeling doing wonders on his body. The pain in his ass was harsh, but the pleasure would come soon.

Raphael leant forward and planted kisses on Simon's scrunched up face, hating the fact that he was in pain, waiting for it to pass. His right hand, the one not lifting Simon's thigh, was wandering and found his half hard cock. He gripped it and stroked it up and down, loving the look on his lovers face as the pleasure started in his body.

Simon felt Raphael's hand and a loud moan left his throat as he felt the cock in him move forward. Raphael was balls deep and Simon, and found he never wanted to leave. He waited a moment before setting a punishing pace that practically threw Simon against the headboard. A desperate moan left Simon's lips as Raphael rammed his hard cock into him; all while the vampire's pale hands roamed his lithe torso, pinching pearly pink nipples and scratching jagged line down his chest. At first he groaned from the pain, but a moan of pleasure quickly followed.

They fucked like animals for what felt like an eternity, bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat that dripped down their chests in quick droplets.

Simon could feel his release coming, as could Raphael. He sped up his pace and gripped Simon's hips in a bruising tight grip, his climax a light at the end of the tunnel. Simon came first; his cum shooting out of his cock and splattering like fine art all over his chest. His cock sputtered for what felt like minutes but was truly about twenty seconds, his now spent cock lying limply against his hipbone.

Raphael pushed in one last time, balls flush against Simon's ass, and groaned loud and long. His cum pulsed into Simon's ass and the vampire leaned over and plunged his fangs into the supple neck of his human, nearly getting hard again at the taste of his succulent blood. He fed only for a moment, mainly wanting to claim the human for all to see. He pulled back and gazed at the mundane's face, loving the dazed out look in his eyes and the small line of drool leaving his mouth.

He kissed the supple lips and gently pulled his spent cock out, flopping next to Simon on the bed and positioning them so they were looking at one another. No words were spoken for the way they looked at each other was enough. Simon closed his hazy eyes and fell asleep, knowing Raphael would follow soon. Raphael kissed his cheek and wrapped his arm around him, pulling them close together and nodding off, a reminder going off in his head that he had one last thing to do.

* * *

Magnus had his head resting against Alec's chest, the covers pulled up enough to cover their bottom half's. They had just finished another round of positively scandalous foreplay when Magnus's phone had dinged three times. He ignored it at first, as Alec was right beside him so whoever it was couldn't be that important.

Though when it dinged three more times Magnus groaned and Alec pinched his hip in a warning to stop the incessant noise. He stood up and saw it was Raphael. He swiped the screen and grinned at the message.

'thanks'

Next was a picture of a sleeping Simon receiving a kiss on the cheek from a grinning Raphael, his eyes closed in adoration for the mundane between his sheets.

"Who is it?" Magnus looked to Alec and placed his phone back down, crawling back into bed and sitting on the Shadowhunter's chest, a chaste kiss being the only answer he received.


	4. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

"She's gonna be back any second-ugh- you gotta get out of here or else-oh fuck yes."

Simon Lewis was laid out on his not particularly amazing bed, with Valentine Morgenstern kneeling between his legs, practically feasting on his throbbing asshole. His tongue as buried in it, practically making Simon rip his hair in pleasure. Simon liked to play it safe, meeting and fucking when they knew they weren't going to be interrupted, but Valentine was a man that lived for danger. He would fuck Simon on the counter when the maid was cleaning the living room. But that doesn't mean Simon didn't like it to.

There were days when Valentine would send Simon a picture of his knot while he was in Econ class and the room would basically flood with the scent of his arousal, prompting the bald headed professor to throw him a particularly nasty glare. Simon would of course excuse himself and proceed to finger himself in the Omega restroom, trying as best as he could to keep his moans quiet, as to not alert the other occupants of the bathroom of his doings in the stall. And you better believe that Valentine would receive an angry phone call following his bathroom session.

Though don't think Simon didn't occasionally put on his favorite gift from his alpha, purple lace panties and a matching bralette, occasionally snapping a rather seductive pic of his hairless legs and sending it to his alpha. And Valentines reaction was, of course, to pull out his cock and rub himself out until his large knot formed at the base, shooting profound amounts of cum on the floor. Well unless he was in a public place, then he would simply try and wait for his boner to go down, and make sure to reprimand the Omega at a later date.

This was Simon and Valentines relationship. They were legally mates, though they weren't willing to tell anyone that. Simon was nineteen and Valentine was forty-two. Their age was so far apart that the younger generation looked at Valentine as one of the those pedophilic alphas that prayed on younger omegas since he couldn't get someone his own age. But Simon turned a blind eye to them, loving Valentin, bald head and all.

Valentine had been mated before, to his best friend Clary's mom Jocelyn. But she had cheated on him with another Alpha, Luke, and they had had their mating marks removed and had moved on. Though neither had known that Jocelyn had been pregnant with twins, who would end up being Clary, his best friend, and Sebastian, resident psychotic Alpha. Clary and Simon had been best friends since they were kids, and Sebastian had either wanted to kill Simon or really wanted to fuck him, he really didn't know the difference. Simon hadn't met Valentine through Clary, in fact, he had recently found out that he was her father.

They had been going through baby pictures a few months ago, and had come across one of Valentine with Jocelyn, right before their separation. Simon had nearly choked on his drink, recognizing the Alpha that had been courting him. And he still hadn't told Clary that he was fucking her legitimate dad. And he planned for it to stay that way.

"But your so close darling, I can't just leave my Omega like this." Valentine grinned between Simon's legs, knowing that this time he was really cutting it close. He knew Clary would be coming here in five minutes and he needed to be gone before she could step foot in the house. But Simon was just so delectable. Before Simon could try and sit up a strong hand pushed him back down and a fierce tongue licked his insides. He moaned louder than normal and arched into the sheets, his mind fighting between trying to get up and giving in. Of course he fell for the latter.

His hearing wasn't as good as an Alpha's, and of course Valentine peeked up from between his legs and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Clary just came in."

Simon cursed, thinking things couldn't get any worse, but of course that was the moment that Valentine curled his fingers so they pressed right up against his g-spot and he came, his cum shooting across his torso. His hips sputtered for a few moments, and only then did he feel Valentine slither off the sheets and stealthily climb under his bed. Before he could question his movements, the door burst open, Clary AND Alec's faces going from happiness to utter disgust. Only then did he remember that he had his shirt pushed up to his chin, no pants and cum on his chest.

He yelped like a dog getting kicked and reached for the covers to hid his indecency. Clary groaned and covered her eyes, a vomiting sound leaving her lips, and Alec just shrugged and sat down in the desk chair.

"Magnus is far worse than you Simon. I've seen it all." Clary was still gagging and rushed to the bathroom, leaving the two boys alone.

"Seeing as Clary is a beta and all, I would assume she'd have better hearing than us. But seeing as she can't hear the guy under your bed I'm starting to think different." Simon went wide eyed and stared at Alec, who stared back with raised eyebrows. He looked to the doorway and spoke as fast as he could muster.

"ImaybematedtoClarysrealdadyoucanttelherandhesundermybed." It took Alec a second to decipher his sentence, but his eyes went wide once he did. The bathroom door opened before he could speak and Clary walked back out. Before Simon could say anything Alec cut in, " Clary could you go downstairs and get us some drinks. I need to talk to Simon. Omega to Omega." She looked between the two and nodded, closing the bedroom door behind her as she left to get them some drinks.

Once she was out of hearing distance Alec exploded. " You're fucking Valentine? Are you kidding me?" Simon opened his mouth to respond but a disgruntled Valentine slithered out from under the bed. "He is not kidding . And it would do you good to keep this between us." He walked to Simon and pecked him on the lips, before stealthily moving to the window and jumping down to the the garden below, fixing his suit, and walking to his car.

Alec stared at the window, mind trying to catch up to what had just happened. Simon stood up and threw on some sweatpants and a random shirt that was on the floor. Clary came back with two cups of tea and one of coffee. She sat on the bed and handed the tea to Simon, the three of them getting to work. Though Clary did have something to say about his attire.

"Weirdly enough Si, you smell like Valentine. Guys must use the same cologne or something." He went bright red at the words but decided to not respond.

Simon snuck out of his room that night, knowing Valentine was expecting him. He walked to the Alpha's house and didn't even bother knocking ,just using his key and slipping in. He could smell the homemade lasagna from the front door, and practically floated through the house. Once he was at the kitchen he sighed at the sight of Valentine in an apron, so un alpha-like, cutting into the dish and sipping a glass of Pinot noir.

"You're early."

"I know I know, Mom went to bed early so I decided why not. You know we need to talk about what happened today. You didn't listen to me and we were this close, do you see how close my finger are, this close to being caught. Now Alec knows, he knows that were mated, and what if he tells Magnus who tells Jace who tells Izzy and it somehow gets to their parents and then gets to Jocelyn and Luke?! Why are you not freaking out?" Simon stared at the silent Alpha and practically growled at his calm demeanor.

Valentine sighed and spoke calmly to the flustered omega. "There is no reason to be worried pumpkin. All that matters is that you approve of us, I do not care what others will say. I only care about what you do. The only reason you would be so fearful, is because you do not believe we will last. Is that what you think Simon."

Simon stared at him, and spoke from the heart. "No no, Valentine. I love you, you know that, I just, I just don't, ugh, I just don't want the people I care about to treat me differently. I don't want Clary to feel betrayed that I kept this from her. But don't ever think that I don't want this. f wouldn't be here If I didn't."

Valentin sprung, dropping the wine glass and cutting knife and moving to Simon, pushing hem against the marble counter and pressing his throbbing erecting against the younger boys pert bottom. He kept his hand pressed against Simon's head, keeping him down. "This is how much I want you Simon. All the time, for as long as I live." He bent down so his lips were at the boys ear, "And if you ever question our mating again, I will fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk for weeks. Are we clear Omega?"

Simon nodded against the marble and moaned when Valentine let his claws show and ripped his pants, knowing what was coming next. A clawed hand rolled down the Alpha's zipper and let free his pulsating cock. He rubbed his precum against the boys rim and his clawed hand held the boys hip in place. He threw his head back and groaned when the head slipped into the boys hole, loving the clenching feeling on his cock.

He slowly slipped the rest of his cock in, until his balls rested against the boys plush ass. He held himself for a moment, giving the boy a minute to adjust. And after a moment or two, he set an unforgiving pace, choked moans leaving the boys wet lips. Simon was in heaven, being fucked by his Alpha on his kitchen marble counter. He couldn't keep up with the alpha, instead of trying to push back on the cock pounding into him, he simply laid against the counter and let himself be wrecked beyond belief. Drool began to spill between his lips onto the counter and over his cheek. Valentine bent over and whispered dirty words of intimacy into the boys ear.

"You like that Si? You like your alphas cock fucking into your tight little hole?" Simon nodded at his words. "This hole is mine, no one else has the fucking right to look at it. Your pleasure is my pleasure and your orgasms will only be by my hand." The words spurred on the omega to reach his release, but he still wanted, no craved, his alphas permission.

"Alpha-Alpha, ple-please-please let me cum. I-I-I oh fuck Alpha please."

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the alpha whispered the words he was so desperate to hear.

"Omega. Cum."

He screamed as his orgasm crashed through his body, the feeling of his cum jutting across the base of the counter and the stretch of Valentine's knot on his rim. The feeling of his alphas cum rushing into his body was indescribable, and another orgasm washed over him, his spent cock barely able to produce anything anymore. He gasped for air, his lungs desperately needing some, and moved his cheek in the saliva that had dripped from his mouth.

He heard his alpha take deep breaths and try and move his knot around in his ass, groaning at the delicious feeling. He tried to speak, but found his voice was long gone. The only words he could muster were he ones that Valentine wanted to hear.

"Love you alpha."

"Love you too omega. I'll wake you up when my knot goes down. Then we can have some lasagna."


End file.
